Réflexions nocturnes
by Zofra
Summary: [Recueil de OS] On passe sa journée à faire semblant, mais la nuit nous rattrape toujours. La nuit où l'on ne peut plus mentir à personne parce qu'il n'y a plus personne à qui mentir. On est juste seul. Seul avec nos pensées... / ch.6 Tom Elvis Jedusor, ch.7 Severus Rogue
1. Drago Malefoy

Ce recueil regroupera des OS écrits lors des nuits du FoF. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte en 1h sur un thème donné. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

Thème : Enfin

Personnage : Drago Malefoy

* * *

Drago était couché sur son lit. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, il peinait à trouver le sommeil. Mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas dû aux ronflements incessants de Goyle. Non. A vrai dire, il aurait largement préféré. Tout aurait été préférable à... à ça. A cette angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre. A cette peur qui rampait dans tout son corps, aussi sournoise qu'un serpent. Il était en train d'échouer. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas connaitre l'échec. Encore moins maintenant. Alors que c'était enfin sa chance...

Sa respiration se fut plus saccadée alors qu'il réalisait de plus en plus la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait... Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Dire qu'il avait été tellement content d'apprendre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ça aurait dû être son heure de gloire. Surtout quand il avait été choisi pour cette mission si spéciale ! Bien sûr qu'il avait eu peur sur le moment, mais qu'importe. Etre reconnu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres... pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves. C'était lui qu'_Il_ avait choisi. Lui en qui _Il_ avait eu confiance. Drago s'était alors dit que c'était enfin sa chance de briller, de montrer ce qu'il valait réellement. Mais surtout d'être enfin au-dessus de Harry Potter.

Saint-Potter ! Ce que Drago pouvait le haïr ! Et en même temps... en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Potter ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Hermione, la sale sang-de-bourbe, et Weasley, le traitre à son sang, ne l'auraient jamais laissé tomber. Potter n'était pas seul. Il ne serait jamais seul. Mais lui... lui l'était tellement. Drago ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la mettre encore plus en danger que ce qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Merlin que ça le terrifiait. Un pas de travers et sa mère mourait... Drago ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait très bien compris les menaces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Certes, il les avait peut-être un peu pris à la légère au début. Mais qu'avait-il donc dans le crâne ? Comme s'il pouvait tuer Dumbledore... Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Cette armoire... Il n'arrivait pas à la réparer ! Ça mettait beaucoup trop de temps ! Qu'allait-il faire ?! Le collier et le poison n'avaient rien donné. Il était en train de se planter en beauté ! A quel moment est-ce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que les choses tournaient de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû être un renouveau pour les sorciers de son rang.

Ce n'était pas possible... Drago ne comprenait pas... Il ne pouvait pas vivre ça... Chaque jour qui passait... La menace qui planait sur sa famille... Son incapacité à montrer ce qu'il valait... Et Rogue qui voulait s'approprier cette mission... Il n'y arrivait plus... Il n'arrivait plus à tenir le coup.

Sa respiration se fit alors plus précipitée, son estomac se serra et une terrible envie de vomir s'empara de lui. Posant une main sur sa bouche, Drago essaya de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une crise ici. Et si l'un de ses camarades s'en rendaient compte ? Il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance... Merlin, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne... Qui pourrait s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui pourrait le sauver ? Qui pourrait mettre sa famille à l'abri ?

Le seul à pouvoir le faire était précisément celui qu'il devait tuer. S'il n'était pas dans un tel état de stress, peut-être que l'ironie de sa situation l'aurait amusé. Mais aucun sourire n'effleura ses lèvres. Il était tétanisé par la peur. Au plus le temps passait, au plus sa situation devenait compliquée. Il ne voulait plus y faire face. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir pour tout oublier. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il voulait juste... redevenir le Drago d'avant. Celui qui n'avait aucune responsabilité et qui passait son temps à pester contre Potter et sa bande. Merlin, il rêvait même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit jamais revenu. Sans lui... Sans lui, il ne vivrait pas tout ça. Il vivrait sa vie banale d'étudiant à Poudlard. Il ne passerait pas son temps à vomir dans les toilettes, à perdre l'esprit, à... à mourir à petit feu. Tout ce qui faisait de lui Drago Malefoy était en train de disparaitre sous la contrainte de sa mission. Il ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il détestait ce que le reflet lui renvoyait comme image... Ce n'était pas lui ça...

Mais qui était-il au juste ? Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Drago Malefoy était suffisant comme réponse. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus. Il avait suivi les pensées de son père, persuadé que c'était normal. Il s'était senti supérieur aux autres sorciers de part son nom et son sang. Mais maintenant... Quelle fierté pouvait-il avoir à courber l'échine devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quelle fierté pouvait-il ressentir alors qu'il était juste mort de peur ? Au plus le temps passait, au plus il devenait l'ombre de lui-même. Pouvait-on devenir un fantôme sans être mort ? Parfois, il se posait la question... parce que c'était ce qu'il était en ce moment... Juste un fantôme qui passait tout son temps dans la salle sur demande à espérer un miracle... Pouvait-il encore être sauvé ?

C'était tellement injuste... C'était censé être son moment ! Celui où il serait enfin sur le devant de la scène. Mais cet enfin... cet enfin était juste un cauchemar... un cauchemar terrifiant dont il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir sortir...

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler avant qu'il ne les referme en poings. Non. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas encore. Il le faisait suffisamment aux toilettes. C'était devenu son seul refuge d'ailleurs... Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire maintenant... Pas dans cette chambre... Et pourtant... pourtant, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Il était à bout... juste épuisé... Quand est-ce que ça allait enfin s'arrêter... ? Y aurait-il seulement une fin... ? Il ne voyait aucune issue... Même s'il réussissait... ça ne finirait jamais... Il serait à jamais reléguer au rang de sous-fifre à espérer... à espérer quoi ? Il ne savait même plus. La peur l'empêchait de penser...

L'envie de vomir lui revint brutalement alors qu'il réprima un sanglot. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser autant aller ! Il avait encore une chance. L'année n'était pas finie. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à cette information. Parce qu'il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : il devait mener à bien sa mission, coûte que coûte. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait que ça fonctionne ! C'était... c'était sa seule option...

Drago ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver une respiration plus régulière. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même... Mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà que cette nuit, comme les précédentes, ne serait pas clémente envers lui. Il lui faudrait attendre de nombreuses heures avant de pouvoir s'endormir... Que pouvait-il y faire ? Ce cauchemar était devenu sa réalité... Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter... Il devait juste tenir le coup... Sa famille avait survécu à cette journée... Il n'avait plus qu'à prier que ce soit pareil pour le lendemain... Il était condamné à espérer la même chose nuit après nuit... Mais il se refusait d'y penser... Il devait juste se concentrer sur le moment présent, sinon il allait perdre la tête... Un jour à la fois... Demain... Oui, demain il allait y arriver... Il trouverait le moyen de réparer cette armoire... Drago ne pouvait que se répéter mentalement cette phrase encore et encore. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas sombrer... Oui... Demain... Demain, ça irait... Il se raccrochait autant que possible à cette pensée pour empêcher les ténèbres de le dévorer définitivement...


	2. Gellert Grindelwald

Thème : Crépuscule

Personnage : Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

Il ferma les yeux. C'était fini, il le savait. Il en avait la certitude. Il l'avait vu après tout. C'était la seule magie que l'on n'avait pas pu lui retirer. Ses visions qui lui avaient permis de rester en contact avec le monde extérieur, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il n'avait accès à aucun journaux, il n'avait aucune conversation avec ses gardiens qu'il ne voyait jamais. Les sorciers avaient retenu la leçon. Il était parfaitement isolé depuis le premier jour de son incarcération. Mais heureusement, il lui restait ses visions. Ses visions qui lui avaient montré la mort d'Albus.

C'était terminé maintenant. La communauté magique devait être effrayée en ce moment même, mais ce ne fut pas son cas. Connaissant Albus, Gellert était sûr que cette mort avait été minutieusement préparée. Albus préparait toujours tout. Rien n'était laissé au hasard avec lui. Cependant, c'était étrange malgré tout. Etrange que ce fut lui le premier à partir. Gellert avait fini par croire que ce serait l'inverse... Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, c'était donc lui qui lui survivait. Il trouvait ça ironique. Presque amusant, même.

Mais il ne pouvait être amusé. Parce qu'une toute autre émotion s'insinuait dans son esprit. Jusqu'au bout, il y avait cru. Même s'il n'avait eu aucune vision à ce sujet, il avait cru que peut-être... peut-être qu'Albus serait venu le voir avant sa mort. Mais il n'était pas venu. C'était sans doute normal, mais ça l'énervait.

Ah la colère... la haine... la jalousie... Des sentiments qu'il connaissait bien. Les années avaient beau s'être écoulées, ces sentiments restaient accrochés à lui. La haine s'était un peu calmée, mais elle revenait quelques fois quand il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait le sang chaud, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et Albus aussi le savait. Si seulement Ariana n'était pas morte. Mais on ne refaisait pas le passé. Albus ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était rentré gentiment dans les rangs. Et Gellert s'était senti trahi. Il l'avait alors haï de toutes ses forces. Ça avait été un sentiment fort, destructeur même. Mais maintenant, il n'en restait que des traces fanées. Sa haine n'était plus concentrée sur Albus...

Au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi son ancien amant n'était pas venu le voir. Il y avait des blessures qu'il valait mieux ne jamais rouvrir. Mais la colère était quand même là. Parce que lui aurait voulu le revoir une dernière fois. Il était tellement égoïste. La prison n'avait rien changé à cet aspect-là de sa personnalité. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il regrettait. Enfin, en supposant qu'il ait réussi à mettre son ego de côté. Il regrettait de l'avoir blessé. Et qu'aurait dit Albus alors ? Lui aurait-il pardonné ? Pouvait-on pardonner à quelqu'un qui avait fait autant de mal autour de lui ? Gellert se posait souvent la question, mais il savait désormais qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse. Du moins, pas dans cette vie...

Son regard se perdit à travers la maigre fente de sa cellule. Il pouvait à peine distinguer le ciel. Le soleil se couchait lentement. Cela ne représentait pas grand-chose pour lui. Le jour et la nuit ne cessaient de défiler, sans lui laisser aucune emprise sur le temps. Depuis combien d'années était-il ici ? Il ne le savait pas précisément. Il lui était impossible de se repérer. Et c'était bien là l'une des pires punitions qu'on pouvait infliger à un être humain. Certains jours, il avait l'impression de devenir fou ici. Sans doute aurait-il complètement perdu la raison depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu ses visions auxquelles il avait pu se raccrocher. Mais ça n'avait désormais plus d'importance. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait que ce serait bientôt terminé.

« Je te rejoindrai dans peu de temps. »

Il murmura cette phrase, comme si Albus pouvait l'entendre. Il sourit à cette idée. Ça aurait bien été son genre. Mais les morts pouvaient-ils entendre les vivants ? Eh bien, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Parce qu'il savait désormais qu'il était au crépuscule de sa vie. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait pressenti. Voldemort allait partir à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau. Il allait finir par remonter la piste jusqu'à lui. Et cette certitude... l'apaisait.

En y pensant, la colère, la haine, la jalousie et même les regrets se taisaient enfin. Il allait mourir. Lui qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie à rechercher les reliques avait rangé les armes et accepté son sort parce qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à attendre de cette vie. C'était tellement ironique. Mais il avait fini par comprendre, après toutes ces années à être enfermé ici, qu'il y avait bien pire que la mort. Albus l'avait peut-être épargné, mais son châtiment avait été cruel. Voir les années défiler et sentir sa vie nous échapper... c'était un sentiment terrible. Oui, il avait vécu. Il avait vécu de longues années. Mais la plus grande partie de sa vie, il l'avait passée ici. A l'ombre. Sans rien pouvoir faire, à part observer le temps qui s'écoulait. Toutes ces années perdues... à ressasser sa haine et ses regrets... Alors oui, la mort était la bienvenue.

Mais avant ça, il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Il se doutait que cela aurait peu de chance de fonctionner, mais il devait le faire. Il devait essayer de protéger la tombe d'Albus. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort remonte jusqu'à lui. Même s'il savait déjà que ce dernier ne serait jamais le véritable maitre de la Baguette, il ne voulait pas le laisser faire sans au moins essayer... Un dernier geste envers son ancien amour... sans doute insignifiant... mais auquel il tenait...

Il soupira, avant de remonter la maigre couverture sur son corps. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à fuir la mort, il l'attendait désormais à bras ouvert.

La nuit finit par tomber. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Et Gellert ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée...


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

Thème : Retour

Personnage : Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

Ce lieu était empli de noirceur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était ici et, pourtant, elle ne s'y était toujours pas faite. Elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle refusait de sombrer. Pas tant qu'il restait de l'espoir. C'était cette lueur qui l'aidait à rester lucide. Les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas éteindre cette flamme. D'autant plus qu'elle ne cessait de grandir au fil des années. Comme si elle était intimement connectée à lui, elle sentait que ce n'était pas terminé, qu'il finirait par revenir. Elle croyait en lui. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui.

Dans la froideur de sa cellule, elle ne cessait de fixer un point invisible comme si elle voyait autre chose que les briques coupantes et glaciales qui l'entouraient. Elle était dans son monde, là où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'enfin ce moment arrive...

Et il finit par arriver. Après toutes ces années, elle fut récompensée de sa patience. Quand elle sentit la marque des ténèbres se reformer sur son avant-bras, elle éclata de rire. Un bonheur incroyable s'empara d'elle. Ça y est, il reprenait des forces. Ce n'était plus très loin... La marque devenait de plus en plus visible... Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être dans cette cellule. Elle n'était, soudainement, plus isolée de tout ce qui faisait d'elle Bellatrix Lestrange. Son esprit avait déjà rejoint son Seigneur. Et elle souriait. Oh, elle ne pouvait que sourire, malgré la présence des détraqueurs. Parce que son maitre était de retour... Et lorsque sa marque la brûla, signe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rappelé ses adeptes au près de lui, elle rit à nouveau. Son rire s'éleva dans les airs, s'échappant de sa cellule, bien plus libre qu'elle.

Elle était heureuse. Elle avait eu raison d'y croire, de s'accrocher à son intuition. Oh qu'il allait être fier d'elle. Elle était l'une des seules à y avoir cru jusqu'au bout, à ne l'avoir jamais abandonné. Elle n'était pas sa plus fidèle Mangemort pour rien. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'elle ne le retrouve. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle savait qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle puisse s'échapper bientôt. Et cette perspective la remplissait de bonheur...

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait été heureuse qu'auprès de lui. Son maitre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le seul homme au monde qui puisse la faire vibrer. Elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui. Elle tuerait, elle torturerait, elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Tant qu'il était satisfait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était lui, après tout, qui l'avait libérée. Libérée de sa prison dorée dans laquelle sa famille de sang pur l'avait enfermée...

Les premières années de sa vie avaient été si fades. Comme un tableau sans couleur. Toutes ces règles à apprendre... Sa conduite devait être irréprochable. Mais elle n'avait jamais été faite pour ça. Elle n'était pas comme Cissy. Elle avait un feu ardent en elle qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle n'était pas comme Andromeda non plus. Elle était fière de son sang, fière de son rang. Elle avait toujours voulu prendre une part active dans cette lutte contre les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe. En ça, son mariage arrangé avec Rodolphus avait été un grand avantage. C'était lui qui l'avait introduite auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa première rencontre avec ce dernier avait été si intense. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était un souvenir précieux. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre toute sa vie entre ses mains. Elle avait vite négligé son rôle d'épouse que ses parents attendaient d'elle pour devenir la femme qu'elle était réellement. Rodolphus n'avait jamais rien pu en dire. Après tout, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, au final, leur duo fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il n'avait jamais essayé de la refréner. Ils n'agissaient pas comme un couple marié, mais comme deux alliés conquis à la même cause. Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin...

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici qu'elle repensait à son mari. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il ressentait dans sa cellule. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas très loin d'elle. Seulement quelques mètres les séparaient, mais ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis leur arrivée ici. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle savait qu'il avait senti la marque lui aussi. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses convictions. Mais si c'était le cas, peu importe. Elle seule pouvait combler les attentes de son maitre. Elle pouvait être utile pour deux. Alors, Rodolphus s'effaça de ses souvenirs aussi vite qu'il y était réapparu. Elle n'avait, à nouveau, plus d'yeux que pour son maitre.

Elle souriait toujours. Elle se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle frissonna d'impatience. Bientôt, elle serait à nouveau à ses côtés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Oh qu'elle avait hâte. Elle avait hâte de reprendre son service auprès de lui. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa présence dans sa cellule. Son énergie... Elle était dans l'air, l'entourant de son aura puissante et si plaisante.

Elle serait bientôt complète. Elle retrouverait sa place. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres signifiait sa renaissance à elle aussi. Ensemble, ils allaient revenir à la vie. Ensemble, ils allaient étendre leur influence et leurs idéaux. Parce qu'elle était faite pour ça... Parce que c'était là qu'était sa place...

Et alors qu'elle pensait à tous les actes cruels qu'elle allait très prochainement pourvoir accomplir pour lui, son rire s'éleva à nouveau. Il grandit encore et encore, s'infiltrant dans les couloirs sombres de la prison et venant redonner espoir aux autres Mangemorts qui sentaient, eux aussi, que leur heure était enfin venue...


	4. Merope Gaunt

Thème : vivace

Personnage : Merope Gaunt

* * *

Les gens se pressaient dans la rue, sans même faire attention à elle. Elle s'était appuyée contre le mur d'une vieille maison, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle était épuisée. Elle marchait depuis des jours. Des semaines peut-être. Elle avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Sans revenu, elle ne pouvait qu'errer dans les rues. Elle s'était résolue à vendre son dernier bien, le précieux médaillon familial. Mais ça ne lui avait permis de ne tenir que quelques jours à peine. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eue. Et maintenant... maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien.

Tom était parti. Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Ils s'étaient tellement aimés pourtant. Elle avait tout fait pour lui. Elle s'était montrée douce, aimante et attentionnée. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une belle femme, mais elle avait tenté de compenser en se montrant aux petits soins pour lui. Elle avait cru que ce serait suffisant. D'autant plus qu'ils allaient être une famille. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de fabriquer du philtre d'amour. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'il resterait, qu'il l'aimait lui aussi et qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre sa paternité. Alors pourquoi s'était-il énervé ? Et pire encore, pourquoi semblait-il avoir eu peur ? Jamais elle ne lui ferait du mal pourtant... Il aurait dû le savoir. Mais il s'était enfui sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Merope se plaisait, malgré tout, à croire qu'il regrettait sa décision, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment la retrouver. Après tout, faute d'argent, elle n'avait pas pu rester dans leur logement. Elle n'était, désormais, plus qu'une personne de passage parmi tant d'autres dans cette grande ville. C'était impossible pour lui de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle avait pensé à aller le rejoindre chez ses parents, mais elle avait bien trop peur de tomber sur son père. Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer sa longue absence et la vente de son médaillon ? Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre... Tout comme il ne pourrait jamais comprendre son amour pour Tom.

C'était un sentiment vivace qui l'avait prise par surprise dès le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle avait toujours su, pourtant, qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Lui qui était si beau, si riche, si intelligent. Elle était tout le contraire de ça. Elle le savait bien. Son père et son frère n'avaient cessé de le lui répéter. Mais son amour n'avait jamais disparu, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en défaire. Et peu lui importait qu'il ne soit qu'un simple moldu. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle pouvait passer au-dessus ça. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu raison. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Tom était tellement charmant. Ils s'étaient réellement aimés. D'un amour si fort et si sincère... Si seulement...

Merope se rendait compte de ses erreurs à présent. Elle aurait dû lui dire d'une autre façon qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était normal, dans le fond, que Tom ait paniqué lorsqu'elle avait arrêté le philtre d'amour. Elle aurait dû faire ça plus en douceur. Mais elle avait été tellement épuisée de le retenir de cette manière... Elle voulait tant qu'ils puisent s'aimer normalement, sans contrainte. Son mariage avait été si beau. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir de cette manière...

Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était bel et bien terminé. Elle ne parviendrait pas à maintenir l'illusion bien longtemps. Cet amour dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser la tuait à petit feu. Elle s'en rendait bien compte. Elle sentait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Vivre sans Tom, c'était la condamner à retomber dans sa vie misérable. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Pas après avoir connu la liberté avec Tom. Elle rêvait tant qu'il vienne la retrouver. Mais le temps passait et elle s'épuisait. Son ventre devenait plus lourd, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Cet enfant... Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il n'était pas son père et il ne lui avait même pas permis de sauver son mariage. Mais en même temps... en même temps, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Tom. Elle espérait qu'il lui ressemblerait. Il serait la preuve de son amour pour Tom. Il fallait donc qu'il vive. De cette manière, son lien avec Tom lui survivrait. Parce que Merope n'avait plus aucun espoir, elle était en fin de vie. Elle le sentait, elle le savait. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle voulait juste pouvoir fermer les yeux et se reposer pour toujours. Si elle ne pouvait revoir Tom, à quoi bon lutter ? Elle devait juste donner le jour aux fruits de leur amour. Et après, elle pourrait enfin cesser de se battre.

Elle passa une main sur son ventre._ Je suis désolée._ Elle ne l'était pas, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à cet enfant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un bon endroit où accoucher. Elle savait qu'il y avait un orphelinat pas très loin d'ici. Son enfant y serait bien. Il s'en sortirait bien mieux sans elle. Peut-être qu'il serait adopté par une gentille famille. Peut-être que Tom viendrait le récupérer. Ce n'était pas impossible... Elle lui donnerait son nom, comme ça Tom pourrait le retrouver facilement. Ils pourraient avoir une belle vie ensemble. Merope voulait y croire. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé cet amour si fort qui l'unissait à Tom. Rien ne pourrait le détruire. Pas même sa mort. Et c'était cette certitude qui lui donnait la force de survivre jusqu'à que cet enfant vienne enfin au monde. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à cette idée. Parce que même si c'était la fin, même si Tom ne la reverrait jamais, elle voulait croire qu'il ne pourrait pas rester loin de son enfant. Et de cette façon, elle resterait attachée à lui et ils formeraient enfin une véritable famille...

Un sourire fatigué déforma son visage. Elle devait juste tenir encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu...


	5. Narcissa Malefoy

Thème : Avorter

Personnage : Narcissa Malefoy

* * *

Narcissa observa son reflet dans le miroir. Comme toujours, elle était belle. Aucune imperfection ne venait déformer ses traits. Et pourtant, elle haïssait ce qu'elle voyait. Une jolie poupée sans vie. Froide, immobile, sans intérêt. Elle ne servait qu'à être exposée. Par ses parents, d'abord. Par son mari, à présent. Elle avait été élevée comme ça. Elle aurait dû être heureuse. Elle avait eu un beau mariage. Lucius venait d'une famille importante et fortunée. De plus, il ne semblait pas méchant. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais il s'était montré correct jusqu'ici. Narcissa savait que toutes les jeunes femmes de son rang n'avaient pas cette chance. Et pourtant, ça ne la rendait pas heureuse. Parce que Lucius, lui aussi, la traitait comme une jolie poupée sans vie.

Mais Narcissa n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle en avait l'air. La jalousie la rongeait de l'intérieur. Et chaque soir, lorsqu'elle regardait son reflet où moment où elle s'apprêtait pour aller dormir, elle sentait ce sentiment l'envahir à nouveau. Elle était jalouse de Bellatrix. Sa soeur ainée avait été obligée de se marier elle aussi, mais elle avait gardé le contrôle de sa vie. Elle restait rebelle et libre, malgré tout. Elle poursuivait sa route. Et elle lui avait même confié qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Narcissa en avait été choquée. Depuis toute petite, on l'avait conditionnée. Les sorciers de sang pur se devaient d'avoir une descendance. Mais Bellatrix s'était contentée de lui rire au nez en lui disant qu'elle ne s'encombrerait jamais d'un enfant venant de son mari pitoyable. Narcissa ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle l'admirait pour ça. Elle ne trouvait pas Lucius pitoyable et avoir des enfants lui paraissait normal, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir avoir véritablement le choix. Elle aurait voulu se sentir assez libre que pour envoyer au diable toutes ces conventions si l'envie lui en prenait.

Quand elle était plus jeune, Narcissa admirait beaucoup Andromeda également. Elle l'admirait encore aujourd'hui, même si ce sentiment était caché sous une couche de froideur. Andromeda était libre, elle aussi. Encore plus que Bellatrix. Elle avait décidé d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait, en dépit de toutes les conséquences. Elle avait été rejetée par leur famille, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureuse. Narcissa ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années, mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'Andromeda était, assurément, plus vivante qu'elle.

Ses deux soeurs avaient réussi leur vie, chacune à leur manière. Elles avaient osé. Narcissa, elle, était une lâche. Elle restait enfermée dans ce rôle de poupée qu'on lui avait assigné dès sa naissance. Et pourtant, elle avait souvent rêvé être plus que ça. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir avec Andromeda. Elle aurait pu s'inspirer de Bellatrix pour devenir une femme de conviction. Elle n'avait jamais su franchir le pas. Elle y avait cru longtemps, mais son mariage avec Lucius avait mis un terme à ses rêves insensés. Ses envies avortées de rebellions et de libertés lui revenaient en mémoire chaque soir. Et pourtant, elle gardait des traits impassibles. Maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans le rang, elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière. Elle resterait cette jolie poupée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle détacha son regard du miroir. Peut-être que sa vie n'était pas sans espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, son mari verrait en elle autre chose que cette poupée froide. Elle essayait de se rattacher à ça, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ce maigre espoir d'être un jour plus que ce qu'elle n'était actuellement. L'espoir, d'un jour, pouvoir se sentir vivante... Et cet espoir-là, elle espérait bien qu'il ne disparaitrait jamais...


	6. Tom Elvis Jedusor

Thème : Quai

Personnage : Tom Elvis Jedusor

* * *

C'est à la fois le moment qu'il préfère dans l'année et celui qu'il déteste le plus. Revenir sur la voie 9 3/4 lui fait toujours ressentir de fortes émotions. Il sait que Poudlard n'est pas loin. Il quitte enfin les moldus, il est dans son monde. Le quai de cette gare est symbolique pour lui. Il représente, en effet, la liberté. Dès qu'il y met les pieds, il se sent d'ailleurs plus léger. Ce sentiment coule dans ses veines. Il retrouve sa place. Il retrouve les siens. Dès qu'il passe la barrière magique, il sourit, satisfait. Il foule alors les pavés, savourant son plaisir.

Malgré tout, il ne reste jamais bien longtemps sur ce quai. Il préfère monter le plus vite possible dans le train, loin des autres. Il n'aime pas être entouré. Surtout par toutes ces familles. C'est... désagréable. Et au plus les années passent, au moins il ne les supporte. Pourtant, au lieu de les éviter totalement, il s'assied toujours du côté du quai dans le train. C'est plus fort que lui. A l'abri derrière la vitre, il ne peut s'empêcher de les observer. Plus que les familles elles-mêmes, il déteste ne pas comprendre. Et il ne comprend clairement pas ce qu'ils font, ni pourquoi ils le font. Alors, il les fixe de ses yeux vifs, essayant d'interpréter leurs gestes.

Il les regarde, sans cesse, tout en les trouvant dégoûtants. Ces parents qui retiennent leurs larmes, ceux qui serrent fièrement l'épaule de leur enfant, ceux qui les prennent dans leurs bras, ... Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais les revoir... Ce n'est pas logique. Et ça lui offre un spectacle répugnant. Tout ce déballage de tendresse le révulse. Il voudrait pouvoir détourner son regard. Rester indifférent. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Parce qu'un autre sentiment se montre toujours plus fort. Cette foutue jalousie qui rampe en lui, comme un serpent.

Cet amour qu'il a devant les yeux, il voudrait désespérément pouvoir le comprendre. Alors, parfois, il ferme les yeux et il essaye de saisir ce concept étrange. Dans ces moments-là, il pense à ses parents. Il se demande s'ils auraient la même réaction que toutes ces familles. Il essaye d'imaginer la sensation de leurs bras autour de lui. Mais il n'y parvient jamais. Son esprit est juste vide. Il ne peut même pas ressentir le fantôme d'une étreinte. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, personne ne l'a jamais pris dans ses bras. Ça n'a pas d'importance, bien sûr. Il ne veut pas de ça. Il vaut mieux que ça. Mais la frustration reste, malgré tout.

Il se force alors à détourner ses pensées. Il n'a jamais su gérer ce sentiment. Il préfère l'étouffer. C'est une partie de lui qui n'a pas le droit de s'exprimer. La froideur finit donc toujours par s'enrouler autour de sa jalousie et la broie sans compassion. Elle se met ensuite à dicter ses propres réflexions. Les familles qu'il a sous les yeux ne représentent rien pour lui. Et s'il se pose des questions sur elles, ce n'est que par curiosité. Ça s'arrête là. D'ailleurs, le fait de ne pas avoir de parents est l'une de ses plus grandes forces. Ça le rend différent. Il est supérieur à tous ces humains stupides qui ont besoin des autres pour survivre, qui étalent leur affection à la vue de tous, comme si c'était normal.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il finit sans cesse par se dire. Il arrive même à maintenir cette illusion un moment. Mais ça ne dure jamais. Parce que la jalousie se débat dans les griffes de sa froideur... Et ce n'est que lorsque le train démarre, qu'elle abandonne enfin le combat... A ce moment-là, il se sent mieux. Il regarde alors le quai s'éloigner, emportant avec lui ces familles aimantes et sa jalousie tenace. Quand il est hors de vue, son corps se détend, son esprit s'apaise. Il ne pense alors plus qu'à Poudlard. Et plus rien d'autre n'a de l'importance. Du moins, jusqu'à l'année suivante...


	7. Severus Rogue

Thème : Jamais

Personnage : Severus Rogue

* * *

Rogue l'observait depuis la table des professeurs. Alors... _Il_ était enfin là. Après onze ans d'attente, Harry Potter avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Rogue ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était ravi. Il avait toujours redouté ce moment. Cet instant où il croiserait Harry et y verrait le reflet de ses parents. Harry était la preuve vivante de tous ses échecs. De sa plus grande erreur. Ce jour maudit où il avait rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. La mort atroce de Lily... C'était uniquement pour elle qu'il tenait le coup, depuis toutes ces années. Jour après jour, il s'accrochait. Non pas pour le salut de son âme, mais pour se repentir auprès d'elle. Il lui devait bien ça. Il savait qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour son enfant. Alors, il prendrait le relais. Peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait. Et ça lui en coûtait beaucoup.

Plein d'amertume, Rogue observa le garçon qui riait déjà à la table des Gryffondor. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui firent plisser les yeux. Même de loin, Rogue pouvait sentir toute l'insolence du garçon. Sa ressemblance avec James était si forte que Rogue pouvait sentir toute son aversion revenir en lui. James Potter, un homme qui l'avait humilié pendant tant d'années, un homme qu'il haïssait toujours profondément. Rogue ne pouvait donc que détester Harry Potter. C'était comme si le fantôme de James était revenu pour le hanter. Dire qu'il devait le protéger...

Rogue avait perdu tout appétit. Il avait toujours su que cette rentrée serait difficile pour lui, mais il se rendait maintenant compte que c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. En observant la maigre silhouette, il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Il détestait ce sentiment. La rage le rongeait de l'intérieur. Même après tout ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à James ses blagues de mauvais goûts, son insolence irritante, mais surtout... son mariage avec Lily.

Rogue ressassait ses mauvais souvenirs, peu attentif aux discussions des autres professeurs. Ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas Quirrell d'essayer de lui parler. Rogue ne supportait pas ce professeur bégayant sans aucun talent. Comment avait-il fait pour obtenir le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal ? En temps normal, Rogue l'aurait simplement ignoré. Mais Dumbledore lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui. Rogue était furieux. Furieux contre James Potter, contre son fantôme, contre Quirrell, contre Dumbledore... contre tout le monde. Mais il se tourna quand même vers le professeur incompétent et répondit à ses questions stupides par des réponses qui tenaient en un ou deux mots.

Seulement, au cours de cette conversation plus qu'ennuyeuse, Rogue sentit un regard sur lui. Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de Harry Potter. Cela ne durera qu'une fraction de seconde. Le contact se coupa lorsque Potter mit une main sur son front. Mais ça avait été plus que suffisant. Rogue se figea. Les yeux de Potter étaient si semblables à ceux de Lily. Une douleur atroce lui remua le ventre. Rogue détourna aussitôt le regard et se concentra sur Quirrell. Mais il pouvait à peine entendre les mots de l'autre homme. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. L'espace d'un instant, Rogue n'avait plus eu impression d'être face à James, mais bien face à Lily. Et brutalement, il se rappela la réalité. Harry n'était pas seulement le fils de James Potter. Il était également l'enfant de Lily Evans, une femme... qu'il avait trahie...

Cette nuit-là, après le banquet, Rogue retourna dans sa chambre, pensif. Il ressentait encore de très fortes émotions. Il n'avait plus du tout le contrôle de lui-même. Trop de souvenirs douloureux s'imposaient à son esprit. Tous ses remords, tous ses regrets... Ce n'était pas bon. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça. Il devait se blinder. Rester fort et ne pas flancher. C'était ce qui l'avait défini toutes ces dernières années, après tout. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de faire le rapprochement entre Harry et Lily. Bien sûr, il le protégerait toujours pour elle. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais face à lui... il ne devait voir que le reflet de James Potter. Haïr Harry était sa seule façon de s'en sortir. Alors il continuerait à le faire encore et encore. Pour que l'image de Lily ne reste que dans son cœur, bien à l'abri derrière toutes les protections qu'il mettait même contre son propre esprit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'impression de la revoir à chaque cours. Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Alors il ne devait penser qu'à James Potter. Parce que la haine était un sentiment bien plus facile à porter que la culpabilité...

Mais que Harry soit le fils de James ou de Lily dans sa tête, jamais Rogue n'avait su le voir comme un simple enfant perdu dans ce nouveau monde...


End file.
